Jumanacai Village High School
by PeytonTacoway11
Summary: The title says all, but I guess you guys deserve a summary for being so awesome. The annual problem for summer vacation, is school comes along just to end it. (Phineas and Ferb reference) Yep, school is here, and the Ninja are stuck right in the middle of it. Join the ninja in the worst time of their lives. AND I ACCEPT OCS! DID YOU HEAR ME? I ACCEPT OCS!
1. Intoduction

So here I am with yet another story. It seems that no matter all my protests I just can't stop writing. Anyway this will be a High School AU. I don't go to High School yet so bear with me. Anyway I know the ninja live in Ninjago, but their school is in Jumanacai Village. Well I know I am not the first to write these type of stories in the Ninjago Archive, but I like trying new things, and this is new to me. So here I go...

So this isn't an actual chapter this is gving information on the story.

I AM ACCEPTING OCS!?

When you send them in (either PM or Review) I will need the following.

1) Name

2) Age (Senior, Sophomore?)

3) Crush? (I may or may not let them date. I have plans for a few of them)

4) Appearance

5) Personality

6) Which school? Ninjago City High, or Jumanacai Village High?  
>I will need to know because of football games, and such.<p>

7) On any teams? (Football, cheer, robotics?)

8) Which classification? (Nerd, jock, athlete?)

9) If he/She is a teacher. Which subject do they teach?

10) What grade do they teach?

11) Mean or not?

INFORMATION ON THE NINJAGO CHARACTERS

Kai: Goes to Ninjago City High School. He is a basketball player,  
>and one of the jocks. He is one to pick a fight, and gets detention, OSS, and ISS a lot. Loves to make fun of the nerds.<p>

Cole: Goes to Jumanacai Village High School. He is on the school's wrestling team, and is considered an athlete. He isn't one to pick a fight, but does tend to get in some every now and again.

Jay: Goes to Jumanacai Village High School. He is part of the school's Robotics team, and spends most of his free time inventing. He is a very talkative person, but seldom talks with anyone. He is normally caught in his imagination, and talking to himself.  
>He is never in any trouble, and has semi-good grades.<p>

Zane: Goes to Jumanacai Village High School. He, along with Jay, is on the the Robotics team.  
>In fact he is the leader of the Robotics team. He tried trying out for football, but the jocks damaged all of his equiptment, and was unable to try out. He is considered a nerd, and again like Jay is contstantly picked on.<p>

Nya: Goes to Ninjago City High School. She is part of the Cheer team, and is very popular. She is liked by every guy in the school, and is a teachers pet. She drives many other girls crazy, and although liked by the boys are hated by a lot of girls.

P.I.X.A.L: Goes to Jumanacai Village High School. She is part of the band team, and plays clarinet. She is a good student, and makes all A's. She is usually a bright student, but gets angry when people make fun of her father's disability.

Cryptor: Goes to Jumanacai Village High School. He is part of the football team. He is also part of a gang;  
>Where he earned the nickname Cryptor. He is not a nindroid in this story!.! He is very popular, and like Kai gets in trouble a lot.<p>

Skales: Goes to Jumanacai Village High School. He is the founder of the gang Cryptor is in. He got his nickname Skales because of a tattoo he got for his Birthday. He is part of the basketball team, and again he is human in this story.

Sensei Wu: He is a history teacher at Jmanacai Village High School. He is a very boring teacher, but is still liked by a majority of students.

Garmadon: He is a language arts teacher at Jumanacai Village High School, and one of the best teachers ever. He tries to make everything fun, and is liked by every student.

The Overlord: Math Teacher at Jumanacai Village High School. His real name is Orvil, but since he is so evil the students have given him the name The Overlord, though he is often called the Overdork.

Misako: Chorus Teacher. She is very nice, but is also really boring.

Darreth: Student at Jumanacai Village High School. He had to stay back a year in 7th grade so he is the oldest in many of his classes. He is careless about his grades, and takes no participation in extra cirriculam activities.

OK I think I got most of them. Of course if you want a specific character in just let me know.

Now for my OCS that will make an appearance.

Me: Well of course me. I am so awesome. :P Lol I am a student at Jumanacai Village High School. I was one of the school bullies,  
>but I decided that I should stop. I put a lot of people in pain, and went and apologized to everybody. I am now one of the semi-<br>popular people at the school, and am dedicated to my grade. I have blonde shoulder length hair, and wear leather jackets, and shades to school. I wear plain clored T-Shirts, and dark blue skinny jeans. I often wear Marvel flat bills to match my color of the day.

Allegra: Though she is Jay's brother in my other stories, she is not in this one. She is a student at Jumanacai Village High School, and close friends with Jay and Zane. She is part of the band team with P.I.X.A.L and plays the flute.

Brice: He is my co-host in the NINJADARE SHOW. Just in case you didn't know that. He goes to school at Jumanacai Village High School, and is oon the nerdy side with Zane and Jay. He is my brother, and is constantly making sure I don't kill anyone. He is very paranoid, and is a pretty good bro.

Jamie: Goes to Ninjago City High School. She is dating Kai right now, until things get a little rough. Kai moves to Jumanacai High School, and starts dating someone else.

Wow people I think that's all. Anyway who wants to hear me rant about school?

Didn't think so, but who thinks I am going to anyway?

I AM!

So I have this report do in a week. Its supposed to be about Orville and Wilbur Wright. And I had like 2 months to do it, but I didn't. So... yeah I'm pretty sure you can determine my fate.

Speaking of Orville and Wilbur Wright, am I the only one who thinks of Mario and Luigi when I think of them?


	2. First day, a disaster

A/N: So here is the first chapter guys. You excited? I have a question though. Should I do 180 chapters, for the number of days in a school year? And I still need some more mean people, and some males! Hey any of you want to have their OC the principal?

Chapter 1: The first day, a disaster

A loud high pitched ring, buzzed through the halls of Jumanacai Village High School signaling the start of another school year. Jay stood at the front of the school staring at the large swarm of students rush through the door. He smiled, and took a deep breath. Two long months of summer, and school was finally here, and boy was he glad. Summer isn't fun when you have no friends; trust me. For example; how fun is going to the pool when all you have to swim with is your annoying parents? Yeah, it's not fun at all. That's what happens when you're a nerd. You have near zero friends, and you get bullied a lot.

Jay shrugged it off, and grabbed his bags. Wouldn't want to be late on the first day of school would you? Jay had a really bad experience with that last year. Wanna hear it? Yes you do. So here Jay was standing in front of the school like he was now, when he ran in to the most popular girl in school. No biggy right? WRONG! Brooke Krieger was no girl to mess with. Though she looked like an angel; with her pink sun dresses, and her lovely waist length hair, she acted like the Devil. Brooke was angry, so angry that her needle sharp nails had to be pulled out.

That was not a pleasant experience for Jay. He even has a scar to prove it; right in the middle of his brow. Don't worry Ed and Edna had him transferred to a new school away from all of the bullies. The bill became too much to handle for the elderly couple. Yes, I said bill. Poor Jay had been sent to the ER multiple times, because of 'school activities' even though we all know it was bullies.

Never mind that. We all have had at least one experience with bullies. Whether you are the bully, or the one being bullied. It's never a good experience for any of us though. The bully is always caught, and often results in a REALLY bad consequence. And of course the poor child being bullied. They often get depressed, and commit suicide, self harm. Maybe I should stop acting like a school counselor, and get on with the story. If I could even call it that, for it wasn't a story for the ninja. Oh no, this is real life. Now we get back to Jay.

He wrinkled his brow not yet familiar with the large scar across it. You will see him doing this a lot. But this is to be expected; this _is_ Jay we're talking about. Jay is often seen doing a number of things. Talking to himself; that's what happens when you have no one else to talk to. Playing with his clothing; four words. Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder; commonly known as ADHD. It isn't his fault though, and he is actually a very entertaining person and very intelligent too. Well now I begin where I left off, before I was so rudely interrupted by myself.

Jay wrinkled his brow, and took his seat in Sensei Wu's history class. They; meaning the students of Jumanacai Village High, were not expected to bring in any school work. It was only the first day of school, but like most teachers' do on the first few days of school they did have to play a silly name game. We have all gone through this before; we say what are name is, and three of our favorite things. Something as outrageous as that!

After the first few students had gone, it had finally reached Jay's turn.

"Um… my name is Jay. I like inventing, and school." Before Jay could even finish what he was saying a paper ball was thrown at him.

Jay grit his teeth, and continued what he was saying, "I also like this girl at my old school, but then I had to move."

"Sit down nerd." Zach Colleen; the school's bully yelled from the back of the classroom. Earning a giggle from the majority of the class.

"Now, now." Sensei Wu, the elderly teacher sighed. "There is no need to be rude."

Jay crossed his arms, and smiled satisfied. Zach just rolled his eyes.

Wu grabbed his wooden staff, and hit Jay's and Zach's desk, "You are both visiting me in detention."

"What!" Jay's eyes widened. It wasn't even a full day into the school year, and he got detention.

"That's not fair." Jay whined in his high pitched voice.

"Well I believe that isn't fair of me at all. You can have detention with Mr. Orville instead."

Zach coughed, "You mean the Overdork?"

"Just because I am old does not mean I cannot hear you. You have detention with him as well."

Jay sat at his desk mouth agape, not only did he get in detention with the most evil teacher; yes, he hadn't even seen Mr. Orville, and he still heard about how wicked he is, but he got stuck with Zach. Lucky him. Jay just grit his teeth, and grabbed the slip from Wu's hand.

"Can I call my mom, and let her know?"

Sensei Wu thought for a moment, "I believe you can wait until lunch."

Jay crossed his arms and threw himself into his seat. Now he can't even call his mother. His own flesh and bones. He had a feeling Sensei Wu would not be his favorite teacher. Of course, that was obvious already.

Another 45 minutes later the same bell as earlier had rung, and all of the students rose from their seats. Jay grabbed his bag, and looked at his schedule; up next art class with Mrs. Thompson. Maybe this will be a teacher to enjoy. Not like the history teacher Wu. On his way to room 716, he was stopped near the restrooms. Do I even need to explain what happened next?

Zach; the same Zach as earlier, had Jay pinned to the bright red lockers. Good now the blood will blend in… Did I say that out loud? Zach's arm was pressed firmly against jay's neck.

"L-leave me alone." Jay managed to choke out.

"Oh well maybe you should have thought of that when I got detention." Zach sarcastically smiled.

"Come one Zach, leave him alone." Sabrina; a sophomore said.

"No 'Brina. This little man got me in detention, and now he is going to pay."

"Zach. Leave him alone. I think you scared him enough."

"Oh, did I scare the poor boy. Well I plan on doing much more than that."

Jay eyed Sabrina nervously, were there no teachers around to see him?

Sabrina rolled her eyes, and walked away. Zach was like an untamable lion.

"S-sabrina. Help m-me." Jay coughed. Sabrina glanced at him nervously, and then looked at Zach who had a threatening look on his face.

"Sorry." She mouthed.

Zach grabbed Jay by the collar, and carried him into the men's restroom. Again do I need to describe?

Jay's head was roughly thrown into the circular hole of the toilet. Urine, and poop stains covered the entire bowl. Jay shook his head as Zach's arm advanced towards the flush. (The handle on the toilet)

Zach pouted, "Poor little man, has to go down here, because that is what he is to everyone. A stupid piece of s***." Zach threw his head in one more time, and left Jay in the restroom. Jay carefully removed his head from the bowl, careful not to get his clothing too wet.

Jay sat near the wall sulking, "Wh-what did I do to y'all?"

All day Jay sat in the restroom, and was ignored by everyone who had entered. His face was red, and puffy and not a single soul had asked if he was alright. But who cared anyway? That was all he is right? A stupid piece of s***.

A/N Finally done! Who feels bad for Jay? I know I do. Well thanks for reading, and sorry I couldn't fit everyone's OC in yet. Keep them coming though, and please review!


	3. A new friend

Phew wee, feels like it has been ages since I have updated this old story. Well anyway I am updating it now! So the last chapter was focused on Jay, and this one will be focused on Cole.

Oh yeah one more thing! If you sent in an OC and they go to Ninjago City High School, they will only be mentioned a little bit. Like I said Kai and Nya are gonna move to Jumanacai Village High School.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two: (Dunno what to call it Lol)

Cole couldn't help but let out a chuckle when Zach and that nerd kid got detention. The first day of school, and he trouble makers are already getting in trouble. Well they aren't called trouble makers for nothing. They got Mr. Orville to! No way will I ever see them again. Some kids even believe he eats the bad kids.

"Hey Cole!" A feminine voice called from behind him.

Cole jumped out of his seat startled, "Oh it's just you."

Zara Ackerman, the most tomboyist tomboy, in the entire school. She wore the same black and red sweatshirt almost every day, and a baseball cap on her jet black head.

Zara's amber eyes flickered, and froze when they met Cole's. "Earth to Cole…"

Cole blinked out of his trance and he rubbed his neck.

"I have to go. Ms. Thompson wouldn't like me to be late."

Zara rolled her eyes, "You're always worried about your grade."

Cole pouted, his lower lip poking out farther than the top, "My dad said he would make me dance if I don't get above a B."

"Whatever." Zara grabbed her red backpack, and walked down the hall. She wouldn't admit it, but Cole knew she liked him. He grinned and walked to his next class.

Cole glanced around the classroom, looking for an available seat. He found one, but it was right beside Zach. The school bully, suddenly Cole became more scared of Zach, then he was scared of the Overdork. Sorry, I mean Mr. Orville.

Zach sent a crude smile Cole's way, and motioned beside him.

Cole laughed nervously, "Actually I'll sit by…"

Cole whispered in a female's ear on the opposite side of Zach, "What's your name?"

"Lillie…" Her voice was soft, and sounded like she didn't trust Cole.

"Great! I'm gonna sit by you okay?"

"Actually my friend… Yeah, you can sit here."

Cole eyed her suspiciously and looked back at Zach, "I'm gonna sit with Lillie okay?"

As soon as the class all found a seat Ms. Thompson began to speak, "Welcome class! For those of you who don't know I am Ms. Thompson. I am going to call role, and when you hear your name I want you to say three interesting facts about you. Angelina Levaincois?"

"Here Oh yeah, and I am on a swim team, the robotics team, and the cheer team, and the archery team, and…"

"We get it!" Zach yelled out rolling his eyes.

Ms. Thompson looked at Zach, "One more time and you will be getting detention!"

"He already has it!" I blurted out, and immediately covered my mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to blurt out without permission."

Okay so he wasn't exactly sorry, he said it more because he was scared of what Zach would do to him.

"Your apology is accepted, and what is your name?"

"C-Cole."

"Cole, you go next."

"Umm… I am on the wrestling team, my favorite color is orange, and… I dunno."

Zach snickered, "It's your life and you don't know?"

"That's it, detention!" Ms. Thompson wrote his name on a slip and went on with role.

Cole didn't know how it was possible to get detention two times, within two hours on the first day of school, but Zach had managed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole's eyelids where about to shut by the time the bell rang for the next class. All they did was a stupid name game, and list rules. The same rules that applied for the kindergarteners in Jumanacai Village Elementary School.

Dress appropriately.

Don't be a bully

Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah

Lillie pushed his arm off of the table, making Cole snap back into reality.

"It's time for the next class." She smiled, "Wouldn't want to be late."

"Thanks, and yeah that would be bad."

"No problem. Who do you have next?"

"I don't actually know," Cole said pulling out his schedule, his eyes widened at what he saw.

"I have Mr. Orville."

"Me too!" She pouted, "Wanna walk to class together?"

"Actually I have to go to the bathroom. Thanks though."

"Don't mention it," She said and walked off.

Cole had no idea how cruel Mr. Orville could be but he was about to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole opened the bathroom stall door, and gasped at what he saw. Nerd boy, he couldn't remember his name, was sitting on the floor with his face buried in his arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cole asked concerned. He didn't get an answer.

"Hello? Please tell me if you're okay."

"No."

"No what? No, you're not okay, or no you won't tell me?"

"No, I am not okay. Stupid Zach gets me in detention, because he is a fate bully. Not only is it regular detention I have it with a person almost as bad as Zach. Then Zach blames it on me, and shoves my face in the toilet"

"Hey, hey, hey. It's gonna be okay." Cole tried to reason with him.

"Of course you would say that. Thanks for trying to help, but with a life as screwed up as mine, there is no way to help."

Well someone is in a bad mood, and honestly I can't blame him, but sheesh.

"What's your name? I mean, uh, could you tell me your name, please?"

"What does it mean to you? How do I know you aren't one of Zach's bully fat faced friends?"

"Because, I'm bullied too. Well I was, and I know how it feels. I'll give you my number, maybe you can come over one day, and we can talk."

"I'd like that. My name is Jay by the way. You know like the bird."

Cole couldn't help but laugh, "Cole. My name is Cole."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I know a kinda lame chapter, but I am writing this on three hours of sleep, and I thought it was pretty good.


End file.
